A Dropping Light
by Fataliny
Summary: The Elric brothers are a fingertip away. How slowly your hopes can slip.


**A Dropping Light**

By: Fataliny

Type: Songfic

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Donnas' "Revolver" or Full Metal Alchemist.

Edward's P.O.V.

I can't believe Al and me got so far to getting the philosopher's stone. A fingertip away. Damn. We were so close. Now we're going to have to go to Winry's. Double Damn. If that bullet didn't hit me in my not-automail-arm I would've been fine. And if it was only one bullet, it would've made my day. But it was six. How I'm still conscious after an hour once it happened, I don't know that either. But the bullets didn't bother me as much as that Al saw that boo freaky chick trying to bring back her mother. But I won't ask if he's ok, I'm sure he'd rather be silent right now. That's weird…who the hell shot at me? I guess I'll never find out. Ow…there's a big pain going up my arm, and it's starting to get to my leg. There's no way I'll ask Al to carry me though. Somebody would probably say 'Look! A fat metal guy is carrying a princess!' And I don't feel like busting anyone right now.

_Half cocked and fully loaded_

_Not even trying to sugar coat it_

_You're aimed at me_

_But you're shootin' blanks_

_And it doesn't hurt thanks but no thanks_

To make my day even WORSE, here comes the painful, annoying…I mean, wonderful, sweet Mustang. Or Mustard, or something I don't really care about.

"Elric!" He yelled coming towards me. I just ignored him, as usual.

"Elric! Get back here!" Still ignoring him, I kept walking. But unfortunately, he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What do you want?" I calmly asked. Al just starred at us confusingly.

"Do you need a hospital or nurse or something?"

"No. Why would I?"

"To dress your wounds, or give you pain medicine or something. You just had six bullets shot to your actual flesh. How does it not hurt?" What a moron.

"It does hurt, but I don't need any pity. I'm going to Winry's to get my automail fixed and I don't need anything slowing me down.

"Fine, have it your way," he acted like a completely lost puppy. How pathetic.

_But it's a matter of time_

_Till you get yours, and I get mine_

_It might not be me_

_But you're gonna answer to_

_Somebody Revolver_

Al and I journeyed on to Resenbull (Sp?) to get myself patched up. And I suppose Pinako could buff out the slashes on Al's armor. The walk was quiet until Al started a conversation I didn't enjoy.

"Ed?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, Al?" I replied.

"Do you think Mom would hate us if we could talk to her in Heaven?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If we could talk to our real mother, do you think she would hate us for trying to bring her back?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Why do you say that?"

"She loved us, so I think that's a stupid question," I said more irritably.

"But…" Al kept on.

"Drop it already! If she hates us it's my fault so stop asking me!" I yelled louder and colder than I intended.

"Sorry, brother. I was just wondering," Al said this in a whisper.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I'm just tired, Al. Let's get moving."

"Ok," he whispered again. I'm so angry at everything that's happening.

_You've got one foot in your mouth_

_And one foot in the grave_

_You were diggin' a hole,_

_And now you're diggin' a cave_

_It's not gonna be so funny anymore_

_By the time you wake up_

_Sobered up and sore_

Surprisingly, Winry and Pinako weren't home. I guess they went to get some parts or something. So we just made ourselves at home. I fixed myself up. The hardest part was pulling the bullets out. And yes, I have had the bullets in my flesh since the trip here. It hurt a lot, but I managed. I now felt like nothing but sleeping. But the thoughts of Winry and Pinako out and yelling at Al just made me stir on the couch. Then I heard a 'yeah' from the doorway. Winry. Sitting up, sure enough, it was her and her blonde hair everywhere while hugging Al's armor. The sudden movement hurt my stomach and I already started getting a headache. God, it's not fair.

"Oh my God! Ed! Are you ok?" Winry practically screamed at me after seeing all the bandages on me.

"I'll be fine…my automail, not so much," I told her as I starred at my automail then at her.

"Well, lucky for you we just bought some parts. I'll fix it in a little while," she stroked my ordinary arm and I actually, believe it or not, winced in pain. It actually, believe it or not, hurt. Oh well. She drew her hand back and just starred at me.

"What?" I asked her angrily.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing," I answered and lay back down on the couch.

"Yeah, right," this girl got me so…grrrr! I don't know.

"Yeah, right," I repeated her.

"Don't smart-mouth me," she 'demanded' me.

"Whatever."

"Why aren't you arguing back?"

"What?"

"Did something happen?"

"None of your business."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

Al turned his head and didn't say anything and Pinako just starred as if she was in aw. I didn't need this to deal with, so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But of coarse…

"Ed, answer me. What happened?"

Nothing. I didn't reply to her comment.

Then, suddenly, Al spoke.

"I saw a girl trying to bring her mother back. Her mother came back a deformed body and she gave her life, just because she thought she could bring her mother back to life. It didn't serve much purpose then. I just wondered if Mom would hate us if we…"

"Stop, Al! This is none of your business, Winry! Stop making Al talk to you about it!" A sudden anger arose in me as I spoke each word.

_I left my comebacks at the door_

_I didn't know what I was in for_

_You're deeper than you've_

_Ever been before_

_You're deeper than you've_

_Ever been before_

Winry muttered a sorry and just sat there starring at me.

"Sorry, I don't feel good and I don't appreciate talking about any of this," I said more calmly then last statement. She, out of no where, gave me a soft hug, making sure she didn't hurt my wounds. Even if I love her, in a friend way or not I don't know, and Al, I don't owe her, Pinako, or Mustard an explanation. Only Alphonse. He's my brother and he's the only reason I'm still fighting for that damn philosopher stone. Triple Damn.

_But it's a matter of time_

_Till you get yours, and I get mine_

_It might not be me_

_But you're gonna answer to_

_Somebody Revolver_


End file.
